Tabitha Galbraith
Tabitha Galbraith '''(Sparta callsign '''Frostbite) is a former Task Force Sparta operative and a character in the TACITUS saga. She is the old flame of Nikolai Kalinin, who briefly partnered with her on several black ops missions while he was a part of a Russian black ops unit known as Task Force Kasatka. Biography Not much is known about Tabitha Galbraith's childhood, but what is known is that prior to becoming a covert hacker\assassin, Tabitha was an ordinary high school student with a hidden talent for working with computers. She had a boyfriend, Xavier Hollis, who abruptly died in a car wreck caused by a road rager. Sometime after this, her parents divorced and her father later died of lung cancer, due to him being a heavy smoker during his lifetime. This led to a period of time in her life where she began to suffer from depression, but nontheless she managed to pull through and graduate high school. After graduating from high school, Tabitha was offered a job in the United States government. She accepted, oblivious to the fact that the corporation she signed up for was actually a cyberwarfare\special ops unit named Task Force Sparta. As a Sparta operative In Sparta, Tabitha spent a chunk of her her life as a hacker in Sparta's hacking division. However, as time went by she decided to get "physical" and ended up transferring to the paramilitary wing of Sparta, known as Task Force Banshee. Though she had no military experience whatsoever, Tabitha spent months training under Banshee's leadership. In time, she became an effective killing machine. While in Banshee, Tabitha met Nikolai Kalinin, a Russian operative who'd also lost family members at the hands of the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria (later known as the Islamic State of New Palestine), which led to a mutual connection between the two. Although initially hesitant, Tabitha and Nikolai started an on-and-off relationship that began with the two of them partnering up during sabotage missions against the Islamic State. Eventually, Nikolai moved from the Middle East to Chechnya and was never heard from for a while. Soon after this, Tabitha left Sparta. Revival: Operation Holy Spirit In Revival: Operation Holy Spirit, Tabitha attends Fall Getaway with CRU, along with Derek Westbrook and his friends in TACITUS. During the conference, she reveals that her personal tragedies in life led to a distorted view of God, a sort of antitheism, in a way. She began to see God as either apathetic or cruel. However, once she was exposed to the Gospel, she began to rethink her views about God, beginning to believe that God does have love after all. Eventually, she accepts Jesus as her Lord and Savior and converts to Christianity. Life: A Compilation During the events of Life: A Compilation, Tabitha appears twice. She first appears in "Frostbite: The Untold Story", in which she writes a letter to Nikolai "thanking" him for his inadvertent contributions to her recovery from depression, and confesses everything about her past. This leads Nikolai to embark on a search to find and reconnect with Tabitha, the outcome of which is unknown at this time. She makes a physical appearance in the story "Humans are Monsters", where she reveals her personal (pessimistic) feelings regarding humanity and how humanity has become so evil that it has become barbaric and nearly "animal-like" in its conquest to dominate the world. Personal life Personality Tabitha was once a lively, happy child. When her boyfriend and father died, Tabitha became depressed and angry, mistrustful towards certain people. She eventually became a cold shell of her former self, a woman who felt like she had nothing to live for, except for the present. After converting to Christianity, she strived to be a God-fearing, Christ-like woman, much like Derek Westbrook. Religious and political views Tabitha did not have any political affiliations. However, as shown in Revival: Operation Holy Spirit, she considered herself an agnostic/antitheist. She followed a form of self-destructive nihilism that held to the idea that a hope and a future are nothing more than illusions in a person's mind, that people who live for the next life (so-called "faith people") are deceiving themselves into a lifetime of hurt, pain and emptiness much like she felt. She blames this idea of living for the future, living for a hope and a future as the reason behind her boyfriend and father's deaths, interpreting the two events as a "wake-up call" and to come to terms with the so-called "fact" that there is no hope, no tomorrow, no purpose, anywhere in life. This changed when she came to faith in Jesus Christ. Category:Characters